


Night Ritual

by Melanie_Athene



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Alternate Reality, Angst, M/M, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: The dream is over...Hutch POV.Set in an alternate reality where Starsky is dead.





	Night Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> This poem first appeared in _Mobile Ghettos,_ © May 1985, edited by Darien Duck  & Phoebe Entwhistle.

Your fingers dance upon me:  
Twist and twine amongst my hair;  
Stroke and soothe my trembling body;  
Feed the hunger of my rigid shaft;  
Devil and delight, evoking sweet surrender.  
And "oh-God-yes-Starsk-yes!" I cry

     But, suddenly,

The dream is over: the hands are mine.  
Eyes streaming tears, I wake to see  
Empty arms reach for the empty space  
Where once you used to lie.  
Warm no one in my bed . . .  
Ollie and your picture on my nightstand.


End file.
